


In the Burrows (Part II)

by Intoxicated_Lynx



Series: Frenzy and Love in Bunnyburrow [6]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, Heterosexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxicated_Lynx/pseuds/Intoxicated_Lynx
Summary: Waking up after an exhausting night with Stu, Gideon is in the middle of his usual morning routine, enjoying the luxury of being a guest in the Hopps household. However, he's soon disturbed by his lover's wife, Bonnie, who reveals him a dark secret of her past...
Series: Frenzy and Love in Bunnyburrow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	In the Burrows (Part II)

The steaming water felt delightful. It poured down onto Gideon, flowing down on his shoulders, torso, buttocks, and legs before hitting the floor. Like most of his speciesmen, he had a meticulous sense of self-grooming. The average vulpine didn't start his day without taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and occasionally putting on oil that helped their coat maintain its natural luster while keeping it from becoming bedraggled. These manners came handy just now: The temperature of the guest room had been higher than his own back home, making him sweat like crazy through the night and smell awful.

After he was done, Gideon shut off the shower and stepped out, shivering as he felt the comforting wet warmth make way for the much cooler air, and grabbed a towel from the rack to dry himself with. As he moved down, rubbing his balls and scrotum with it, he wondered when he'd be ready for action again.

Spending time with Stu Hopps had been a bad influence on Gideon. He just didn' know it yet. 

.

.

.

The Hopps household kitchen was a spacious one, but the tod had learned how to navigate it. He chose a cereal box of his liking, took a bottle of almond milk from the fridge, and mixed them both into a bowl, making a breakfast straight out of his childhood. Its nutritional value wasn't the best, but it would do for now.

As Gideon began to scoop spoonfuls of those sugary, cocoa-flavored crisps into his maw, his tail swung back and forth. He was reminiscing the last night. The sensation to penetrate inside Stu grew stronger when he remembered that most mammals still thought they were mere business partners. No one else, except for Jared, suspected a thing. And to think that there probably were many other rabbits like Stu walking around Bunnyburrow under his nose. How many of those bucks that hadn't let go of their speciesist views secretly daydreamed about getting their behinds stuffed with taboo meat, wanting to relish in the sinful fantasies that had prevailed their bigotry? Sometimes Gideon wished to know, and sometimes he acknowledged that certain things were better left hidden.

"Just like my pecker..." he thought. "I'm gettin' hard by just thinkin' 'bout Stu."

A small bowl of cereal wasn't that big in quantity, so Gideon bolted it down in no time. The certified kitchen worker the tod was, he took the dishes he had used to the sink, running the tap until they were covered, and left them to soak. He was proud of his being so tidy. As courteous as rabbits wanted to be, it wouldn't stop him from cleaning up after himself.

Once done with that duty, Gideon sat on a stool, crossing his arms and pensively staring at the wall opposite him. When was Stu going to wake up? It would be a shame to leave without at least sharing a cup of coffee. And without getting to talk about things... Things like embracing each other in a dark room, wrestling with each other's tongues while exchanging spit, and eventually falling onto a comfy bed with silk linen. Things like slipping, not just one, but three fat fingers inside Stu's ass. A magnificent prologue for the final show of placing the tip of his red rocket on top of his lover's wet entrance, gradually going bulb-deep inside him and embracing his tight, slippery cavity. First slowly and then quicker, he would fuck the buck with such ferocity that any vixen would like to sire pups with him. Only this time, there was no same-species mate to be seen, just a very corrupt family man with a particular liking of canine phalluses, moaning loudly as his eyes would blissfully roll back in their sockets. He was waiting for-

"Good morning."

"AAH!"

At the door stood Bonnie Hopps, looking back at the tod with an embarrassed expression. It downright screamed "sorry" _._ She was wearing tight, blue jeans with a mustard-colored, casual blazer, and a black undershirt, carrying a black handbag as her only accessory.

"Oh my Goodness, did I scare you?" she asked as she walked over to Gideon. "I shouldn't have raised my voice like that..:" 

"'S fine, 's fine..." Gideon said. Despite being able to utter something back at the doe, his heart was still beating rapidly. "How's Mr. H? He's still asleep, ain't he?"

"I'm afraid so. He likes to sleep later on weekends."

The two chuckled awkwardly. Gideon looked around himself and scratched the back of his head, still flustered that his reverie had been disturbed. The tod didn't mind some company, though. At least he didn't have to wait for Stu to wake up all alone. 

"So... Mrs. H..." he went. "I was 'bout t' wait for yer hubby, but since you came here first... Would ya want some coffee?"

Bonnie smiled.

"I would love to."

.

.

Much to Gideon's disappointment, the Hoppses didn't brew their own coffee. They used some sort of capsules you'd insert into a modern-looking apparatus which they had won at a family reunion raffle. It was an elegant machine with many buttons and flashing lights, but grinding your own coffee beans and toying with an old-school percolator just had a different vibe to it. At least in the tod's book.

Bonnie had chosen a creamy latte, Gideon espresso. 

"So... Mrs. H..." the tod said, slurping some of that bitter, black liquid. "You're well-dressed. Got some business goin' on?"

"Oh, nothing particular, really. Just some errands, groceries, and such." Bonnie answered. "I want to give a good image of myself."

"You look great, that's for sure."

The doe blushed and looked away.

"...Thank you."

Gideon wasn't sure if he had said something inappropriate, but his ears turned red nonetheless. Maybe he had been too straightforward. 

The tod cleared his throat.

"What I meant was that... That jacket suits ya well. And those jeans, too..." he said coyly, still not satisfied with his attempt to save his face. "...I'm sorry fer sayin' somethin' weird."

"No, no, no, it's fine!" Bonnie said, trying to smooth Gideon's ruffled feathers. "At this age, you rarely get recognition for your looks."

"...But, uh... Why do you care? If I may ask, 'course... Yer married, after all."

"Well, Stu compliments me no matter what because he's my husband. I know he loves me. But when it comes from other men, especially young men, it sounds more sincere and makes me feel... Well, more confident."

Bonnie gave Gideon a smile before sipping more of her coffee, leaving the tod perplexed and wonder why she'd like such confidence boosts from other men. Nevertheless, he didn't want to overthink it. Was there a chance that it wasn't unusual to seek approval outside marriage? Even if you were committed to another mammal, it might have been plausible for mammal nature to crave positive comments from the opposite sex. If you swung that way, that is. But even then, did Bonnie realize how out of place it was from Gideon's point of view to hear a confession about her appreciation for flattery?

"Can I ask you something, Gideon?"

"Hm? Oh, shoot."

"Well, the other day I was thinking about how committed you are to your work, which got me thinking... Do you plan to settle down with someone anytime soon?"

The right corner of Gideon's eye twitched.

"Uh... Well, probably not... The dating scene around these parts ain't easy fer sure!"

"You wouldn't consider a rabbit?"

"Well, it's not like that... 'S just, uh, I'm picky, that's all..." 

"...Picky?"

"Yeah, um... I just need a... deeper connection with another mammal."

"So, you wouldn't elope, huh?"

"Nah, haha!"

"I see..." 

After drinking the last drips of her latte, Bonnie pursed up her lips and looked contemplatively onto the floor. She then faced the opposite direction of Gideon, placed her empty cup onto the table, and walked a few feet away from him, holding her paws behind her back. The tod was perplexed again. 

"Uh..."

"Gideon."

"...Yes?"

"Do you think that... settling down and getting married suits everyone?"

"...What?"

"I mean, don't you think that life's a bit bland for someone like me who's been a housewife for decades?"

Bonnie waited patiently for Gideon to say something. The tod stammered.

"W-Well, I can't say I can put myself into yer shoes. I-I mean, I haven't gotten hitched or anythin'."

"But don't you agree that my life is... Well, repetitive and unexciting?"

"...How'd I know?"

"Well... that's how it just is for most rabbit mothers."

"Oh my God, Mrs. H, are you sayin' that... That you regret yer motherhood?"

"No, not at all!" It's just that..."

The doe turned around, facing Gideon. As she approached him, the tod saw that she had somewhat of a nervous look in her eyes, but her body language was... relaxed?

"When I was young and met Stuart for the first time, we both were... carefree," Bonnie said tenderly, almost whispering. "He was very optimistic. He worked here full-time because the farm wasn't yet his, but since he was the most enthusiastic of his siblings, it was only a matter of time for him to become the heir. I was so madly in love with him that I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was still living with my parents, and because my father didn't like him that much, he never bothered to give me a call. Instead, we would meet at the nearby woods and... Well, you know what happens when two mammals meet privately...

Gideon nodded rigidly.

"Well... I really shouldn't be telling you this, but... Stuart, he... He likes men too. It's typical among bucks." she continued as Gideon tried his best to look convincingly surprised. "It might sound unbelievable for someone who's not a rabbit, but I didn't care about him... going at it with other men. I think part of it was exciting for me as well. He could handle both. Sometimes I even thought he might ditch for a man, but he didn't. After half-a-year of dating, he proposed. It wasn't difficult to decide whether to accept or refuse."

"...And then?"

"Well..."

Bonnie's expression turned into something hard to interpret. It wasn't a happy one, that's for sure.

"I failed, right from the start, Gideon. I should've never married Stuart."

"What?!"

"It feels so wrong to tell you this 'cause he doesn't know, but... I slept with another man... Right before our wedding."

"..."

The tod felt like he was missing an important detail. 

"Um... What's wrong with that? I mean, he slept with other men too, right?"

"It's not that simple," Bonnie sighed. "You see, it's forbidden for the husband to sleep with another woman 'cause it's taking away from his wife. And vice versa: A woman should not be with another man if she already has one. Same-sex relationships don't matter. But still..."

The doe inhaled deeply.

"Time to time, I would listen to Stuart describe how it felt to submit to another man, and he... He didn't mind having a preference for predators. You wouldn't even believe how taboo it was back then to admit that you might have some interest in predators. But... He didn't care. He was so honest and open about it. Needless to say, I soon became curious myself, wondering how it would feel like. It felt wrong but exciting. Day after day, I fantasized about it, until my last day as an unmarried woman came. Then, I gave up on trying to resist my curiosity."

"...And chose t' try it with a predator?"

"Yes. I did. I was very determined to fulfill my deepest desires." Bonnie said with a voice so gentle that it was uncanny. "It was surprisingly easy. I remembered that there were many bars in Deerbrook County renowned for their... Well, shabbiness. The whole county used to be a lot poorer back then because a major sawmill company had recently shut down its factory and outsourced its production overseas. Well, either way, the whole county was the Promised Land for dives. Street after street nothing but low-quality bars, run-of-the-mill at best that mostly gathered to mammals with rough redneck-types. It would've been foolish _not_ to try them out."

"But why? Wasn't the internet a thing back then?"

"Oh, your generation is so spoiled... No, there were no dating websites back then, you just had to go out and try your luck. Anyways, Stuart was at his bachelor party as I prepared to dress as conspicuously as possible. I took off my engagement ring, put on black, semi-transparent pantyhoses, a tight dress that barely reached my knees, and something I seldom wore: high heels. Then, I put some eyeshadow, took my purse, and took a taxi to Deerbrook County late in the evening. Can't remember the precise time." 

"...You remember yer attire so well."

"It was a crucial part of my success. Well, anyway, I entered the nearest pub I encountered and didn't even bother to look discreet. I drew attention immediately. I was the only prey in the whole bar and one of the few women. Most of the customers were middle-aged, predator hicks who had never heard of manners or self-control. They would say something like 'What's a pretty one like you doing here' or 'Don't worry, little miss, I've been with a bunny before.' It was all new and exciting, so I allowed them to continue. Being catcalled like that wasn't so terrible after all. I ordered a mug of beer, chugged it down, and chatted with the guys. I got a bit tipsy, but I was still having the time of my life, you know, going from table to table, searching for potential partners. Some of the men dared to grope me here and there... It felt wonderful, but most of them did so to just boast about their virility. They didn't have the guts to go all-in. All but one man...

Bonnie looked at the ground for a second, looking like she was holding back a smile. Or a grimace

"There was this forty-something raccoon dog whose name I don't remember. He was dressed in stained clothes and reeked like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks. His fur was messy, and it looked like his whiskers hadn't been trimmed for a while. He was still good-looking in his own sweet way. Not only that, he was so drunk that he didn't hesitate to flirt with me and admit how much he wanted my body. He was constantly behind my ears and whispered to me how he had always wanted to try it out with a rabbit and find out if the stereotypes about us were true. He told me that he was well-endowed and knew how to handle maidens like me. All that bold talk turned me on so much that I took him by the paw and lead us out from the side door to an empty alleyway. There, behind a carbage can so no one would see, I got onto the asphalt and bent over. I let him lift the hem of my dress, pull down my pantyhose, and..."

When Bonnie got to that point in the story, Gideon was red like a tomato. The doe let out a bashful laugh.

"After he was done, I didn't return to the bar. He passed out on the street, and as irresponsible it was, I left without looking back. I went back home, took a quick shower, and got into the bed. I didn't wash off... Well, let's just say that I let a part of him stay with me, so to speak." she continued, her right foot thumping the floor beneath it. "When Stuart came home and cuddled up to me, saying how much he loved me, it felt so naughty to just lay there without him knowing about anything. I was happy because I was sure that the old boozer wouldn't remember me when he'd wake up. I was also sure that my future husband would remain oblivious to my little sexcapade forever. A perfect crime..."

"...Eh, what's the point of you tellin' me all this?"

"Well, you see..." Bonnie began, biting her bottom lip. Her mien had turned melancholic. "When I woke up, ready to take a bath and get into my wedding dress, the regret started to kick in. I felt horrible. I was still... internally dirty because of what I had done, and now I was getting ready for the happiest day of my life—a sacred moment. I didn't care about it that much, though. I enjoyed the day as best as I could. The ceremony, the flowers, the cake, the dancing. But through all these years, I still hate what I did and wish that I could go back and stop myself. I feel like I betrayed Stuart and everyone around me. But..."

"...But what?"

"That's not the main reason for my remorse."

Bonnie exhaled and snorted in a somewhat amusing manner, shaking her head. She then neared closer to Gideon with tiny footsteps, looking at the ground the whole time.

"After that night in Deerbrook County, I've never been able to get my mind out of that experience. Every other day I come to realize how boring my life is. There's no passion at all, no excitement. Not even that little sense of fear I felt when surrounded by those unfamiliar men. And that man who had a go with me... I never felt anything like that with Stu, even when he was aggressive. It just wasn't the same. Even if I liked it and proudly delivered many litters, I still craved for predator men. I was enamored with them now. I love Stuart, but I've realized that our thing was never enough for me to settle down and marry him in the first place. I was never suited for that lifestyle!"

Her voice had a relieved tone to it. Gideon could see that Bonnie had held those feelings inside her for quite some time, finally able to open up about them to someone. 

The doe stopped in front of the tod and reached out for his paw, grabbing it tightly. 

"Gideon..." she began, looking up to the much bigger male with glimmering eyes. A tear ran down on her cheek. "You liked what you heard, didn't you?"

"..."

The tod wasn't able to hide the growing, puffy outline forming on his pants. He was gay, but something had awakened his lust for Bonnie, something that he couldn't have described with all the word in an English dictionary. In front of him stood a woman that appeared decent, a simple housemother. But deep inside her resided an urge to jump on another man, and not just any man, but on a predator. The innocent doe he had known had secretly been a pervert for roughly three decades, and peculiarly, it was exciting beyond description. And she was revealing all of this to him. Privately. That could only mean...

"Gideon, I... We could..."

Bonnie extended her paw forward, trying to land on Gideon's bulge, but the tod slapped it away. The doe looked up with trepidation, her paw clenching into a fist and then opening again, hurt by the sudden hit its heftier counterpart had given it. 

The first thing that had come to Gideon's mind when Bonnie was about to touch him was that he wanted to escape her. To run away. Not only did the tod have to confront a mammal going through an internal identity crisis, but also deal with the shenanigans of his own body. How on earth did he get a boner? Never before had Gideon felt anything for a woman, and yet there he was, visibly aroused. For a second, he had considered it. To lower himself down on her level, kiss her on the lips, and then let nature handle the rest. She wanted it. His crotch wanted it too. Perhaps it would've been for the best to give the doe a little taste, just a short exhibition of how a fox could handle a rabbit. 

But Gideon wasn't stupid. Simple, yes, but not stupid. Common sense and logic aside, just listening to his heart gave him a reason not to go do it. If he did accept Bonnie's initiative, he would betray Stu. After everything he had gone through with the buck, how could he possibly sleep with his wife and disgrace their friendship, to humiliate someone like that? That would be despicable. Vile. To blindly follow your crotch was something a 13-year-old boy would do, not a grown man who already had an emotional connection with someone else. 

"Look... Mrs. H..." Gideon began, looking away from Bonnie. "It's tempin' t' say the least, but... I'm not gonna do it with ya."

Bonnie's eyes were lit with hope when her crush had begun to talk, but now that gleam had vanished, her ears drooping as she began to hope to have never even opened up about her yearning for him. She had been denied from re-living the pleasure of her youth. 

Notwithstanding her initial shock, she respected his decision.

"Very well. But can I ask you one thing?"

"...Go ahead."

"Why wouldn't you claim me, even though I'm offering myself to you freely?"

Gideon stayed silent for a short while, biting his lower lip. 

"Because... There's someone else I like," he said. "And I don't think it'd be fair for Stu."

"..."

"Um, I ain't tryin' t' say I fully understand yer feelings or anythin' like that, but what I know is that I ain't the right mammal t' talk 'bout this. You've gotta accept that I just can't do it, Mrs. H. You... yer married t' Stu, he loves you, and he's my friend, I just couldn't break his trust like that, y'know. But I mean, I s'pose in some way it's normal fer you t' have these feelings. Like, it's ok t' be curious and stuff like that, but I don't think you should keep what you did 'fore yer wedding day a secret anymore, just tell 'bout it t' him and apologize and go forward from there. And, um, well, if things go well with that, Stu could be a bit, y'know, flexible with the rabbit cultural thingies you talked 'bout. Guess he'd let you try things out with a man of yer likin' or somethin' like that, who knows? It's really yer and Stu's business t' deal with, y'know?"

Bonnie looked away from Gideon and smiled wryly.

"I understand."

Turning around and picking up her handbag that laid on the floor, the doe walked away explicitly upset, her steps so heavy that they must've been forced. Gideon saw that she trembled a little. In any other situation, he would've at least given her a chance to meet him up later and explain herself further. Stu could've secretly been listening to them. Moreover, after going through the ordeal of handling such conflicting emotions within and getting rid of the most confusing erection he had ever had, the tod would have had a lot easier time to sympathize with Bonnie. All the information she had given him was hard to digest offhand, but it'd become more understandable with additional consideration. The outcome of the situation would've still been the same due to his respect for Stu exceeding the pity he felt for Bonnie, but at least his execution would've been better. Now Gideon felt like never wanting to see her again. He would always avoid uncomfortable reunions like the plague, and although the most recent example with Judy had gone better than expected, he hadn't gotten over his phobia for them.

It took a while for the tod regain his composure. For a few minutes, he kept staring at the door Bonnie had exited through, waiting for both his mind and penis to calm down. He then began to act on his instinct to flee. There was no way he'd want to stay in this place any longer, waiting for Stu and some of the kids to notice his odd behavior and call it out. He wouldn't want to confront them. 

Frantically looking around him, the tod found a small notebook and a marker placed aside on a breadbasket, took a page from it, and wrote a short message on it. 

_Dear Stu_

_'Im sorry that I left without saying_

_goodbye, but I had something to_

_take care of. I'll call you later._

_-Gideon_

"That's gotta do it..." he thought as he taped it onto the biggest fridge in the kitchen. "Not the best explanation, but screw it."

As the tod skulked his way out of the kitchen, making sure no one was waiting for him in the entrance hall, he sprinted to the front door and jogged through the yard to his car, only stopping to catch a breath when he was safely inside.

Throughout the day, the only thing Gideon could think of was how peculiar rabbits really were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thus ends Gideon's little escapade at the Hopps family farm :) I hope you don't dislike the little plot twist-like thing I did with Bonnie, I think it gives me more opportunities to expand the lore in my headcanon and also bring more depth into Gideon's relationship now that he knows about Bonnie's corrupted ways. Also, check out the non-canon ending if you're into straight stuff
> 
> In this series, I will write about Gideon's and Stu's lives in and outside Bunnyburrow, but you'll get to see some side-characters as well. The next part will be about the first time Gideon came out of the closet... 
> 
> If there were some weird, clumsy errors with grammar and whatnot, I apologize since I'm not a native English-speaker.
> 
> All OC characters I've created/will create are free to use.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment your thoughts if you got any, they are much appreciated!


End file.
